Nepenthe
by LastMelodya
Summary: Kalau saja kita bertemu lebih awal. [AU, birthday ficlet for Uchiha Sasuke] RnR?


**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, T+ rated, ficlet special for Uchiha Sasuke's birthday.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nepenthe**

 **by LastMelodya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tak pernah mengira akan berada di posisi seperti ini. Di atas tubuh seorang gadis yang hampir telanjang, menginvansinya seakan itu adalah hal yang paling wajar. Seluruh sumber oksigen dan pendingin ruangan terasa tersedot habis, menyisakan udara lembap dan hangat yang semakin lama semakin panas.

"S-Sasuke…"

Gila. Suara itu mampu membuatnya kehilangan akal. Membuat bibirnya melumat semakin dalam, dan tangannya makin bergerak bebas ketika gadis itu mencengkeram erat helaian hitamnya. Kakinya yang berada di antara milik gadis itu bergerak resah, seolah mencari sesuatu yang dapat memuaskan kelakuannya. Gadis itu mendesah—lagi, dan Sasuke yang terbakar menurunkan lumatannya ke arah leher.

"Sasuke, cukup."

Dan segalanya terjadi begitu saja. Terlalu cepat hingga Sasuke tak menyadari udara di sekitarnya berubah membeku. Bibirnya masih terasa basah ketika ia melihat gadis itu memunguti pakaian atasnya yang tadi Sasuke lemparkan, memakainya dengan gerakan wajar sebelum ia merapikan helai rambut merah mudanya yang terlampau acak-acakan.

"Itachi pulang sebentar lagi. Aku harus membuat sesuatu."

Gadis itu berdiri di depan cermin, seolah memastikan segalanya baik-baik saja. Sebelum melangkah pergi dari kamar Sasuke, ia berbalik, menatapnya dalam dengan _emerald_ miliknya yang meredup. Dari sini, Sasuke dapat melihat bercak merah kecil di sekitar rahang gadis itu.

"Yang tadi … lupakan saja."

Dan ia menghilang dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan kemelut pikirannya yang terasa taksa. Sesuatu dalam rongga dadanya menghentak keras, menimbulkan tanggapan indera tak nyaman di sekitarnya. Ia melirik kaus abu polos miliknya di lantai yang tadi gadis itu tanggalkan, membuat kedua tangannya mengepal erat, hingga kuku tajamnya terasa menembus telapak tangannya yang mendingin.

 _Lupakan saja._

Begitu mudahnya gadis itu meminta? Ketika Sasuke hampir kehilangan kesadaran hanya karena sentuhan yang terasa nyata tersebut. Ia tidak bodoh, mengingat bagaimana gadis itu juga balas bertindak agresif, menyeretnya kepada puncak perasaan yang bahkan belum pernah berani Sasuke sentuh.

 _Itachi pulang sebentar lagi. Aku harus membuat sesuatu._

Dan, ya. Seharusnya Sasuke sadar, bahwa perasaan itu tak seharusnya terwujud. Tak akan pernah, selama lawan mainnya adalah Haruno Sakura.

Kekasih Uchiha Itachi—kakaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Menurutmu, Sakura bagaimana?"

Kepada pertanyaan itu Sasuke menoleh, menatap oniks tajam seperti miliknya dalam mata itu.

"Biasa saja."

Suara kekehan terdengar, Itachi menonjok pelan bahu Sasuke, yang nyatanya tak berhasil membuat adiknya menimbulkan reaksi apapun. "Dia cantik."

 _Dan mematikan_. Tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

"Dia pintar memasak." Tandas Itachi lagi. Matanya menerawang, seolah objek yang dibicarakannya memang terlihat jauh dalam pandangannya di sana. Bibirnya tak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum.

"Dia mirip Ibu," lanjut Sasuke, membuat Itachi menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Yah, kadang aku juga merasa begitu. Mungkin karena itu aku jatuh cinta padanya?"

Tak ada jawaban lagi setelahnya. Sebab terlalu banyak yang ingin Sasuke ucapkan, yang tak mungkin ia ucapkan pada kakak tunggalnya itu. Ia mengunci mulut, rapat hingga ia lupa membuang kuncinya di mana. Tapi tak apa. Biar begini saja.

"Sasuke,"

Itachi kembali menandas setelah keheningan yang hampir membunuh Sasuke. Ia menoleh, menunggu Itachi meneruskan ucapannya di antara lengkungan senyum yang membuat Sasuke gemetar.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku melamar Sakura?"

Seluruh semesta yang mengelilingi Sasuke seolah hilang saat itu juga. Perasaannya mengebas, meninggalkan corak _absurd_ yang tak Sasuke kenali. Resonansi hening menyelimuti dirinya, sebelum akhirnya dipenuhi dengan suara pecahan kecil yang kemudian semakin besar. Semakin keras.

Pecahan dalam hatinya.

"Ide bagus,"

Otaknya masih tak mampu mencerna hal-hal lain ketika Itachi berteriak senang dan mengangkat satu tangannya memukul udara. Menggembirakan. Namun ironis, dirinya merasa kesakitan yang tiada tara.

 _Mengapa kita tidak dipertemukan lebih cepat, Sakura?_

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berikutnya, ia menemukan Sakura sudah berada di dapur kediamannya dan Itachi ketika ia bangun tidur. Sedang membuat kopi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan, matahari sudah bergerak naik terlalu jauh. Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa ketika ia mengambil minuman di kulkas dan meneguknya banyak-banyak. Hanya sesekali matanya melirik gadis itu. Gadis yang di jari manisnya telah tersemat cincin berlian cantik.

"Aku menyisakan sarapan untukmu."

"Itachi mana?"

"Sudah berangkat."

Sudah ia duga.

Itachi sangat sibuk, tugasnya mengemban perusahaan keluarga yang ditinggalkan orangtuanya membuat pria itu tumbuh menjadi orang yang gila kerja. Sasuke hanya mampu menghela napas, bersiap-siap akan menjadi seperti itu juga ketika ia menyelesaikan skripsinya dalam waktu dekat ini. Membantu Itachi dalam mengemban pesan terakhir orangtuanya terdahulu.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

Dan Sakura menoleh, meninggalkan kegiatannya untuk kemudian memandang Sasuke. _Emerald_ -nya masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia lihat, meredup. Namun terselip tatapan angkuh, seolah gadis itu ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Aku belum ingin pulang."

Tercetus begitu saja. Membawa kembali Sakura pada olahan kopi di depannya. Aromanya menyengat penciuman Sasuke, namun aroma gadis itu lebih memabukkan. Mendominasi segala yang terhirup oleh pria itu.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura menatap lagi, mengernyit, "ya karena aku belum ingin."

"Kenapa?"

Dan Sakura menyadari, tanya itu bukan jenis tanya pada konteks yang sesungguhnya. Tanya itu bagai tutur yang memaksanya untuk melanggar maksim relevansi—menjawabnya dengan jawaban lain, yang bukan pada pertanyaan sebenarnya.

"Kenapa?" Terbisik sekali lagi, kali ini dengan tatapan terluka yang dapat Sakura lihat di balik oniks hitam itu. Sakura tak dapat menjawab, matanya hanya dapat menaut tatapan itu, tatapan yang ia sadar dapat membunuhnya perlahan-lahan.

 _Kenapa menyakiti? Kenapa mengecewai?_ Yang mana Sasuke?

Tapi, Sakura tak menjawab. Gadis itu hanya menunduk, meraih dengan ragu tangan Sasuke yang besar dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Tak ingin dilepas, tak ingin lagi.

 _Maaf. Maaf. Maaf._

 _Kalau saja kita bertemu lebih awal._

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu selanjutnya adalah di mana Sasuke merasa hidupnya begitu kosong. Hari itu, umurnya tepat menginjak dua puluh dua tahun. Dan ia masih saja terjebak pada perasaannya yang menggebu dan menyakitkan.

Ia keluar dari kamar, namun tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Itachi mungkin sudah berangkat kerja, seperti biasa. Dan Sakura tak pernah lagi muncul di rumahnya setelah hari itu. Entah bagaimana bisa, padahal seharusnya gadis itu selalu memiliki jadwal untuk membuat sarapan dan makan malam untuk Itachi. Mungkin, Sakura berdalih sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuatnya tak lagi datang ke rumah ini. Sesuatu yang ia lakukan untuk menghindari dirinya. Mungkin.

Sasuke melangkahkan diri ke dapur. Membuka kulkas untuk mengambil minum seperti biasa. Meski sedikit, air dingin mampu menenangkan perasaannya.

Ketika Sasuke berbalik, ia menemukan sesuatu di atas meja makan. Sepiring _pancake_ tanpa _toping_ dan secangkir kopi hitam yang masih mengepulkan asap. Apa Itachi yang membuatkannya? Tapi, mana sempat.

Tak ingin memikirkan lebih jauh, Sasuke pun mengempaskan diri di kursi makan. Tak ingin menunggu lama untuk segera menyantap sarapan khususnya. Namun, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap secarik kertas putih yang terselip di bawah piring _pancake_ -nya.

Tangannya terulur untuk meraih kertas tersebut. Kertas kecil yang Sasuke kira diambil dari sobekan _notes tag_ di pintu kulkasnya. Belum sempat ia menemukan jawaban, oniksnya melebar ketika membaca tulisan pada kertas tersebut. Segaris tulisan rapi yang tanpa peringatan membuat hatinya menghangat dan sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat pelan.

"Bodoh."

 **.**

 **.**

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke._

 _Aku putus dengan Itachi minggu lalu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **end.**

 **Nepenthe (n) something that can make you forget grief or suffering.**

 **a/n:** silakan menebak-nebak sendiri :3 and, happy birthday, Papasuke Darling! :*

 **RnR?**

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
